JONAS 3: Kidnapped!
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: When Nate gets kidnapped, it's up to Caitlin to save him before it's too late. Can she? *TRAILER INSIDE* Read one and two first!
1. Trailer

**What happens when the person you love **

_Shows Caitlin and Nate holding hands_

**The partner you need…..**

_Shows Nate and Caitlin as agents_

**Gets Kidnapped?**

"_WHAT?" _

_Shows Nate getting knocked out then dragged to a truck_

"_Nate? NATE!?"_

"_He was kidnapped by someone in a pink van." _

"_Hannah?"_

"_No the henchmen had blue on." _

**Can she save the one she loves? **

_Shows Caitlin free falling from a helicopter_

**Before it's too late?**

_Shows Nate on the ground bleeding_

"_NATE?!"_

_**Starring**_

_**Xoxonickjonas**_

_**As**_

_**Caitlin Adams**_

_**Nick Jonas **_

_**As **_

_**Nate Grey**_

_**Taylor Swift **_

_**As **_

_**Taylor Slow(?)**_

_**In**_

_**J.O.N.A.S 3: Kidnapped! **_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**I just wanted to say thx razzledazzle96 for the great idea of Nate getting kidnapped! U rock! **

**_Should I write?_ **


	2. Chapter One: Nate's Call

**Here it is!**

_Caitlin POV_

"Nate stop copying me!" I smiled at my boyfriend who was coping from my homework.

"Sorry!" Nate smiled.

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "It's ok."

Suddenly Nate's J.O.N.A.S communicator went off. He got up from the ground and turned it on. I walked behind him to see the boss's face on the screen.

"Agent N we need you." He said without hesitation.

"And agent C?" Nate asked him winking at me.

"No, we need your skills. Sorry Agent C." The boss said.

I sighed but shrugged, "It's ok."

The boss nodded then went back to Nate, "Your mission is to investigate the underground subway."

Nate and I gave a confused look. The boss chuckled a bit.

"We fear there's something going on down there. We need you to take fingerprints and such can you handle it?"

No wonder the boss wanted Nate. This was his line of duty, mine was more hand combat and such.

"Yes sir!" Nate smiled.

"Excellent. A helicopter will pick you up tonight. Goodbye Agents." He turned off the screen, so did Nate.

I looked down. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'm worried what if- what if-"Shhh." He lifted my chin.

I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and felt like I was in a daze.

"I'll be fine. It's only investigating." He kissed my cheek.

"Your right I'm so paranoid!" I smiled and laughed. Nate did too.

"C'mon you better finish coping me before you leave tonight." I smiled sitting back down on the ground.

"I wasn't coping you I was…..um." I stared at Nate waiting for an answer.

I laughed as he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. He fell on the bed with me tumbling beside him. We both laughed. I turned on my side and redted my head on my hand, so did Nate. We both stared at eachother. I sat up.

"Come on we better finish our homework." I said.

Nate got up and sat next to me on the floor.

"What did you get for number-"Don't even think about it Nate."

We both laughed. I hoped tonight would never come. I couldn't risk to see Nate.....you know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R plz**


	3. Chapter Two: Goodbye and a accident

**Chappie 2! **

_Caitlin POV_

It was time. I drove Nate to the launching pad. When we got there, Nate got his backpack and I just opened my door. We walked to the safe zone away from the helicopter.

"Agent N we're ready when you are." The pilot said.

"Thank you." Nate nodded to him as he walked away.

Nate then turned toward me. I just hugged him. He lifted me up from the ground then placed me back on the floor. He held my hands,

"I'll be back." He smiled at me.

I rubbed his cheek. "You better be."

He put his hands on my waist while I put my arms around his neck. We kissed on the lips. It felt like the most magical moment of my life. When we released we hugged. Then, the pilot told us he had to go. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too." I smiled back at him.

He walked to the helicopter and went in. He made on last wave as the copter lifted. I waved too but I doubt he could see it. I sighed as I walked back to my car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Nate_

(No POV)

The copter landed in front of the a banded subway station. Nate put on his pack and went underground to the station. The place looked terrible. The pipes hung from the roof and looked like they could snap off any second. Nate noticed some strange markings on one of the pipes on the ground. He took out his supplies and started scanning the marks.

"Fingerprints?" He asked himself.

Nate turned around when he though he heard the crunching of dirt under feet. Seeing nothing was there he got back to his examing.

_With the Mystery Person_

The person walked close behind Nate, who was too busy to notice anything. The person grabbed some chloroform from there bag and put it up to Nate's face.

_Nate POV_

I started to scream when the clay hit my face. I felt myself get weak and lightheaded. I looked up, while my eyes started to blur, to see some guy (or girl) with a black ski mask on. Then it got black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG! **

**R&R plz**


	4. Chapter Three: The News

**Here's Chapter three!**

_Caitlin POV_

"Nate!" I yelled.

I ran toward my boyfriend who was stepping off the helicopter. When I got so close, I-"CAITLIN!"

"AH!" I screamed in the lunch room.

"You were thinking about Nate again." Mitchie smiled knowing how much I liked him.

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Hey he coming home from his vacation tonight!" Mitchie smiled again.

I smiled too. It's been 2 days and I felt like I was killing myself. Suddenly my communicator started vibrating in my purse.

"Be right back Mitchie." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

I entered the girls room and checked to see if anyone was in there. Nada. I opened my purse and turned on the communicator to see the boss's face.

"Hello Agent C." He said in a serious tone.

"Hello sir. What's going on?" I asked a little worried.

"Agent N hasn't been answering any calls please report to the HQ." The boss said.

I froze. If Nate was hurt I would be hurt on the inside.

"Yes sir." I logged off.

I signed out of school and walked to my car. Worried about Nate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Agent C." The boss said to me as I walked into the analyzing room

"Hello Sir," I smiled back at him.

I set my stuff down on a chair and walked over to the screen the boss was standing by.

"This is the only call Agent N 'answered'." The boss did air quotations as he directed the tech guy yo replay the sound.

_The Sound:_

_*STATIC* "Let go!" *STATIC* "Hold hi-." Signed off._

"Oh my gosh…." I mumbled to myself.

"We tried to match the voices to criminal files. The 'hold hi-' thing isn't from any of the criminals in our data bases." The tech guy spoke up.

"But what about the 'let go'." I asked hoping they wouldn't say who I though it was.

"We are one hundred percent sure that is Agent N." The boss came in.

I tried to hide my sadness, but I failed when I felt a tear come down my cheek. I wiped it and felt the boss's hand on my shoulder.

"I know this is hard, but we need you to find him." He said.

I turned around to face him the boss nodded and said, "Your skills are needed for this. According to the sounds in the background-"It's under a train station." The tech guy blurted out.

The boss turned to him as the tech guy looked down. "Are you in?" The boss asked turning to me again.

I took a deep breathe and wiped a few tears that escaped from my eyes.

"When do I leave?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! **

**R&R plz **


	5. Chapter Four: New York New Clues

**Hey guys! Here's chappie 4!**

_Caitlin POV_

I grabbed my gadgets and clothes and started to pack them in my pack. As I zipped it I though of Nate what if the crook already hurt him? I wiped a tear and put the bag on my back. I walked to the helicopter and climbed inside of it as I wiped another tear, I closed the door and looked out the window as the copter took off to the sky. I got out my diary and started to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm on my way to save Nate. I'm a little nervous. What if he's hurt? If he is I have no idea what I will do. I love him way to much _

"Agent C we are coming over the dropping zone, get ready." The pilot smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

_I got to go. _

_Wish me luck!_

_Caitlin A_

I put on my pack/parachute and opened the helicopter door. The wind 'whooshed' through my hair. I jumped into the empty sky. As I got closer I opened my chute and directed it. It wasn't fun without Nate fake screaming in terror like a little girl. I laughed at the memory as my feet hit the ground. I cut off the parachute from the bag and started to walk towards the city. I entered the city and saw all the people walking from every direction. I smelled the smoky smell of New York. I called Alyson Gellar (the tech girl). She had the whole City on camera.

"OK Alyson any signs of anything?" I asked her as I sat on a bench.

"Hold on." I heard the clicking sound of keyboard keys then a 'Huh?'

"Alyson what's wrong?" I asked a hint of concern in my voice.

"One camera got all stat- icy. To much technology must be in the area."

I sighed. That gave me no help at all. What was I going to do? My thoughts were interrupted by Alyson's gasp.

"Alyson? What is it?" I asked.

"Listen." She put the audio of the camera with all static on it to the phone. I listened:

"*STATIC* *_Rubble hitting ground_* "Miss Slow?"- *STATIC*"

"Any clues?" Alyson asked.

"Hmmm." I said. "I heard miss so it's a girl and slow….Miss Slow!" I yelled.

"Good one Caitlin! I'll search it and contact you in the morning."

We both hung up. I started to walk to a near by hotel. I needed some sleep. When I walked up to the front desk, the check-in lady was on her cell phone.

"Hold on Jim." She said pressing a button on the phone and putting it down.

"How can I help you?" She asked putting a smile on for me.

"One room please." I smiled back.

Her smiled turned into a confused look. "Can you afford it?"

I smiled at her. The boss gave me a credit card. I took it out of my pocket and gave it to her, "I think I can swing it."

Her eyes got wide but she put on another smile as she did the stuff. While she did I thought about the clues. Miss equals girl, Slow either last name or a nickname. The sounds sounded like it was by a subway station like the boss said earlier before I left. My thoughts were interrupted when the lady smiled and handed me the card back. She also handed me a key.

"Room 301. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

I grabbed my stuff and walked to the closest elevator and pressed the button indicating the third floor. The elevator stopped at the 2nd floor and a curly blonde hair girl came on. Her eyes were blue and her outfit just consisted of skinny jeans and a tee shirt. She pushed the 5th floor. I noticed the sparkles on her jeans.

"Nice jeans." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Thanks, nice-." She looked at me.

My messy hair and tired eyes drooping. My white tee to big for me and my jeans were ripped. She stifled a giggle then turned away. When the elevator stopped at level 3 I got off. She waved and I waved back.

I walked to room 301 and unlocked it with my key. The room had one huge king sized bed. The bathroom, which was a room by the door, had tile. The shower was big enough to fit 5 people. I then went to the window and opened the curtains to see rustling New York below me. I looked at the clock that read 1:30am in bright, bold red numbers. I yawned and changed into my sweats. I went to sleep and had a terrible nightmare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Srry if it was short. What did u think?**

**R&R plz**


	6. Chapter Five: Miss Slow Info

**Chapter Five! **

_Caitlin POV_

I walked through a deserted alley way. It was longer than it should be; it was so cold and dark. What was I doing here? I suddenly heard a faint voice yelling "Caitlin!" I knew that voice…..Nate!

"Nate!" I started running to the end of the alley.

"Caitlin!" He yelled back.

When I got closer I heard a scream like Nate's. I started running faster than I ever have before. I froze when I saw a bleeding Nate on the ground.

"NOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed.

I was in the hotel room. Thanks God! I looked at the digital clock that read 8am. I yawned as I got out of bed and dressed into 'easy-to-run' spy skinny jeans and a blue shirt with blue converse. I kept my hair down when I got a call from Alyson.

"Anything?" I asked her sitting back down on the bed.

"Well for people named Miss Slow there was only one Taylor." Alyson said.

"Explain." I said.

"OK, well it saids the Slows aren't very rich. Mrs. Slow, Mr. Slow's wife, died in a car crash. After that Mr. Slow died of some kind of cancer. This all happened when Taylor was ten, so she was sent to live with her uncle on a farm out in New Jersey. This wasn't Taylor's cup of tea so she when she turned 18 she moved out of her uncle's hours and went to New York for what it saids here and quote

'The good life'. Too bad Taylor barely had any money,"

"What about inheritress?" I asked.

"She spent it all to just get the ticket to get there!" Alyson exclaimed, probably as surprised as I was.

"Anyway, Taylor lived in a shack in the back of some home improvement store. But in 2001, before 9/11, there was a flyer for musical talent. Taylor had a pretty good voice so she decided to go to the record company. Sadly, she got beat by Hannah Montana. Now, in 2009, she has been seen in New York but not as often."

"Does she have any money?" I asked remembering she didn't have any money.

"Barely. Why?" Alyson asked curious.

"Well maybe that's why she kidnapped Nate! .A.S has a lot of money so maybe she's going to bribe us." I said.

Alyson gasped, "Great theory! Try to investigate today and contact me if you get anything Tech Alyson signing off." She hung up the phone.

I put the phone in my backpack and went out to the hotel hall to reach the elevator. The doors opened and I saw the blonde girl from last night. I smiled as I walked in. She already had the number one pressed. The girl smiled at my shoes.

"Nice converse." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said

I noticed she had the same outfit on as yesterday.

"Lost your bags?" I asked curious.

She froze and smiled weakly, "Yeah…..I'm going shopping now."

Suddeny her phone rang.

"Hello?.......What do you mean he's esc-…….I'll be right there!"

She hung up the phone.

When we hit the 1st floor she ran out of the elevator and into the morning light of New York.

"Bye…" I said.

I wonder what was going on with her……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's going to happen? Stay tuned!**

**R&R plz **


	7. Chapter Six: Case Closed?

**Sorry if it's short! Enjoy!**

_Caitlin POV_

I exited the hotel and I saw the blonde girl running. I decided to follow her. I walked a few feet behind her. She went to the old a banded subway station. The girl looked around, I ran to an alley and hid there I looked over the corner and watched her enter the station. I silently walked down the subway stairs as well.

I zipped up my jacket and out the hood on my head as I followed her down the subway. The station was dirty and had a little bit of rust on leftover pieces of metal on the ground. There was a couch in the middle that the girl walked to. I ran behind a column and watched.

"Where is he?" She asked the tow boys on the couch.

"We tied him up it's all good." One of them said.

I followed the girl with my eyes and watched her walk to another column. It looked like a figure was tied to it. She stopped right in front of the figure.

"Tried to run huh?" She asked with a giggle.

The figure just looked down.

"Miss Slow we should leave." One boy said.

WAIT! That girl is Miss Slow, that means that's Nate! It all makes sense now! I watched as Taylor and the other guys left the station. I waited until the footsteps faded out. I then ran to Nate. His body was tied to the column.

"Nate?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled, "Caitlin!"

I untied him and bought him into a hug. He picked me up and twirled me around. When he put me down we kissed for at least a minute but were interrupted when we heard a voice,

"Oh how sweet." We turned to see Taylor.

Taylor froze when she saw me. "You?" She pointed to me, "YOU'RE AN AGENT?"

"You're an evil master mind? Pfft," I rolled my eyes,

I could tell that got her mad. She snapped her fingers and, without realizing it, one guard came and tackled me down to the ground. I kcked him in thhe butt which caused him to fall frontwards. We started to fight. I looked over at Nate who starte to run towards me. I saw one guard coming up behind him. I tried to warn him but it got dark.

_Nate POV_

"Caitlin!"

I watched as Taylor hit Caitlin in the head with a metal pole. She fell to the ground. I ran to one of the guards that was picking her up. But then it got black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh...Crap! **

**R&R plz!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Taylor's Plan

**Hope it's long enough!**

_Caitlin POV_

I woke up to see I was tied on the other side of the column that Nate was on earlier. I looked at my surroundings just to see dirt and rust. I felt movement behind me.

"Nate?" I whispered.

"I'm here. Are you ok?" He asked me with concern.

"I'm fine are y-"Aw so cute!" Taylor interrupted.

She stood right in front of me. Her two manly guards were behind her, arms crossed.

"Ok Taylor. What's your plan?" I asked.

"How did you know I was going to tell you my plan?" She asked with a curious expression.

Nate sighed. "All villains do."

I nodded, "Capture us, tie us, and tell us the plan blah."

I could tell she was getting steamed up.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway! My plan is to steal all the money in New York." She laughed.

"Why?" Nate asked.

I forgot he didn't get the briefing with Alyson and I.

"She's poor." I said to him.

Taylor's face got red with anger but then soften, "Did I mention I was going to blow up J.O.N.A.S?"

Nate and I gasped. Destroy J.O.N.A.S?

"That's right," She said as if she was reading my mind, "My friend Hannah put a bomb underground that's set to go off in 11PM."

I stared at her with wide eyes. The Boss, Alyson, and all the other hardworking agents would be……I don't even want to say the word!

Taylor and her guards left. I heard sniffles and they weren't from me.

"Nate? Are you crying?" I asked him.

"Yes….we are finally together and now Jonas is going to be destroyed." Nate said.

I sighed too. Suddenly I got an idea. I started to wiggle a bit until my communicator came out of my front pocket. I punched in the numbers for Jonas. The boss's face came on screen.

"Agent C what's wrong?" He asked.

"The good thing is I found Nate. Bad thing, Taylor is going to blow up Jonas!" I said to him

The boss's expression turned to fear.

"At 11PM!" Nate yelled.

"Thank you. It's 7PM now we'll be fine. What else is her plan?"

"Robbing all the banks in New York." I stated.

"Worry about that….we'll wear something out.

We both signed off.

"I have a plan." Nate said.

I was about to ask what is it but then I hard the cutting of ropes. The ropes fell to the ground and I ran to the side where Nate was and hugged him. We both kissed and then looked at eachother with a smile on both of our faces.

"We need to go." Nate said.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the streets of NY_

_Caitlin POV_

We both walked around looking for Taylor or her henchmen. Nate was the most alert and it was pretty funny with his eyes wide open looking at every bank we came across.

"Now it will be hard to find disaster in the busy streets of New York keep your eyes peeled and-"BOOM!"

We both turned to see people running out of the NY Bank and smoke coming from the roof.

I pointed at the bank. "I think that's where the disaster is."

Nate nodded. We both ran towards the chaos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Action is NEXT!**

**R&R plz**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys!

This story is going to go on hiatus (a break) 4 awhile. I want to finish the Grey sister which will be done soon! Sorry!

-xoxonickjonas


	10. Chapter Eight: Let's dance, punk!

**Here's the last chapter of Jonas 3 kidnapped!**

_Caitlin POV_

Nate and I ran inside the bank to see Taylor by a safe door, which had a hole in it from the explosion. She turned when she saw Nate and I enter.

"You two, I though I tied you up!" She yelled.

"You think ropes can hold tow agents?" Nate laughed at the thought.

Taylor's face got red, "You teens and your sass! Get them!" She yelled to her guards.

One went after me and the other went to Nate. I began to fight him. I plunged my fist at his face but he grabbed it and flung me across the room. As I hit the wall I slid to the ground. I rubbed my aching back and jumped back up to my feet. I did a front flip back over to the guard and I jumped in the air to kick him in the face. The guard got pushed by my kick and ran into a wall. He then got up and kicked me in the leg causing me to fall to the ground. I jumped back up and started kicking and punching. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him to a wall, I started punching his face again. I smiled as he passed out to the ground. I heard the clicking of heels and I watched Taylor running out of the bank with a stack of cash. I took my net gadget out of my pocket and chased after Taylor. I did a front flip in the air and landed in front of her. She stopped.

"Get out of my way agent!" She yelled.

I pointed the net gadget at her, "Uh no." I pressed the button and trapped Taylor in a net.

"Ha did you see that Nate….Nate?!" I looked over to see Nate on the ground bleeding. So was the guy he was fighting. I ran over.

_Nate POV_

_(Five Minutes Earlier)_

The guard and I started to fight. I kicked but he caught my leg and forced me down to the hard title floor. He picked me up again and twirled me around and forced me down on the floor again, he then stepped on me and then it got all blurry and black. The last thing I heard was a slip and a thud.

_Caitlin POV_

"Nate!"

I kneeled down to his level. His cheeks and hands were as cold as ice. I touched the back of his head and then I looked at my hand, it had blood all over it. I started to cry as I took off my jacket and lifted his head, I tied the jacket so he wouldn't lose too much blood.

"Nate…." I sobbed. "I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes as I began to cry. I suddenly felt a hand on top of mine. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Nate.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed.

He set up straight and grabbed my tow hands, "I'm not going anywhere."

Our lips met. Sadly, there was no time to deepen. I released

"We need to get to Jonas."

He nodded. I grabbed the two guards and he took care of Taylor as we ran back to the HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_J.O.N.A.S HQ 10:40PM_

_Caitlin POV_

We both entered the HQ. We had two beginner agents to take the three away as Nate and I ran to the tech area, where people were hard at work trying to figure out the exact location where the bomb is. We walked to the boss.

"Any luck?" Nate asked.

"Negative. Agent N, go to one computer we need your help." He replied.

Nate nodded and ran to the free computer. I looked at the wall clock 10:55. When everyone thought all hope was gone Nate yelled.

"GOT IT!"

The boss and I ran behind him.

"The coordinates 20,40. Right under us." He said.

"Let's go." I said to him.

I took out my laser lipstick and cute a whole I n the ground. Nate took the piece off and I climbed in.

"10:58!" Nate yelled from above.

I started to look around when I found a blinking red light. I walke toward it to see a little ball like thing, the bomb!

"Got it!" I yelled.

"It's 10:59 with 12 seconds to go! Hurry and cut the red wire!" Nate yelled.

I took out wire cutters and started looking for the red wire, it was hard from the little light that I had.

"Five seconds!" He yelled again.

I found the red wire and cut it.

"It's disabled!" I yelled.

I crushed the useless piece of metal with my foot. I then climbed out of the hole with Nate's help. All the agents clapped for Nate and I. Nate turned to me and smiled .

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem."

He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around my neck. We then kissed. Best mission ever!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End. Thanks to everyone who: Read, reviewed, alerted, and enjoyed! Special thanks to razzledazzle (sorry if i spelt ur name wrong!) for the storyline idea!**


End file.
